Stage Fright
Stage Fright is the thirty-sixth case in Starlight Shores and the sixth case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, the team learnt that the Marionette had filmed an audio recording at the World Theatre, causing the team to head there immediately in an attempt to capture them. After arriving at the theatre, they find the body of stage performer Jake Fairhurst, crushed under a lighting machine. Autopsy confirmed that somebody dropped the machine on Jake, landing on his head and killing him instantly. During chapter 1 three people were interrogated about the murder: Dana Westcott (the chief's fiancé), Marge Pentland (musical composer) and Vince De Coulis (aristocrat). At the end of the chapter, Malcolm asked for assistance quickly as Vince had broken into his mortuary. After confronting Vince, he explained that he wanted to get inside the mortuary to study the dead bodies for a book he was writing called "The Facts of Death". The player and Isaac also interrogated William Andrew (jester) and Rosemary Hia (socialite attending Dana's hen party) about the murder. During the events of the case multiple possible motives were uncovered. It was revealed that Marge was Jake were dating and Jake was attempting to con Rosemary out of her money and has stolen some of William's possessions. It was also revealed that Jake had been stalking and taking photos of Dana without her knowing. Marge was eventually uncovered to be Jake's killer. Marge explained after she confessed that she was so happy with Jake until he revealed that he had been conning her and took all of her money. Soon, Marge was able to pay her rent and was made homeless. She decided her only chance was to beg Jake, as there was no proof of him taking her money, for her money back but he refused and called her worthless. Seeing red, Marge went up to lighting system and dropped the lighting machine in an attempt to scare him into giving the money back but unfortunately Jake had moved and was crushed by the falling object. Alexander Donovan had sympathy for her and sentenced her to 5 years in prison for the accidental murder. Andrew asked to see the player to recover the items Jake stole from William. After searching through Jake's apartment, they found a crate full of William's possessions. To make sure it was his items, they searched through tem only to find the Marionette's medallion meaning William was targeted for death. The pair told William that he was in great danger and William thanked them for telling him, treating them to a burger. Percival Osborne also asked for the victim's help as he had lost his invitation to Dana and Andrew's wedding, believing he had lost it in the dressing room. After searching a box of props, they found the invitation torn up. After fixing it, they returned it to Percival. The player also assisted Alice as she was panicking about her second date with Roy Ketcher at the World Theatre explaining that she needed her mother's lucky bracelet to calm her nerves but had lost it while booking tickets at the Theatre, they found her bracelet trampled on in the Theatre and fixed it before returning it to Alice. Roy then proceeded to take Alice out on a date. At the end of the case, Andrew was excited about his upcoming wedding and invited everyone to attend his wedding taking place the next day. Summary Victim *'Jake Fairhurst' (crushed by a lighting machine) Murder Weapon *'Lighting Machine' Killer *'Marge Pentland' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows photography. *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect has read Hamlet. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows photography. *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect has read Hamlet. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears lipstick. *The suspect wears a venetian mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows photography. *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect has read Hamlet. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows photography. *The suspect has read Hamlet. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears lipstick. *The suspect wears a venetian mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats hotdogs. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a venetian mask. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has photography skills. *The killer eats hotdogs. *The killer has read Hamlet. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears a venetian mask. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate World Theatre. (Clues: Victim's Body, Lighting Machine; New Suspect: Dana Westcott) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows photography) *Examine Lighting Machine. (Result: Red Sauce) *Analyse Red Sauce. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hotdogs) *Speak to Dana about what happened. (New Crime Scene: Dressing Room) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Makeup Box, Clothing Rack) *Examine Makeup Box. (Result: Earring) *Examine Earring. (New Suspect: Marge Pentland) *Tell Marge about the murder. *Examine Clothing Rack. (Result: Coat Label) *Examine Label. (New Suspect: Vince De Coulis) *See if Vince knows anything about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Vince about breaking into Darren's mortuary. (Profile: The suspect knows photography and eats hotdogs) *Investigate Apartment. (Clues: Suitcase, Smashed Glass) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyse Smartwatch. (08:00:00; New Suspect: William Andrew *Ask William why his watch was in the victim's apartment. (Profile: The suspect eats hotdogs) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Wine Glass) *Examine Wine Glass. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints. (04:00:00; Result: Marge's Fingerprints) *Ask Marge about her relationship with Jake. (Profile: The suspect knows photography and eats hotdogs) *Investigate Theatre Seats. (Clues: Theatre Masks, Purse) *Examine Theatre Masks. (Result: Fake Skull) *Examine Fake Skull. (Result: Quote) *Analyse Quote. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Hamlet) *Examine Purse. (New Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Speak to Rosemary about the murder. (Profile: The suspect knows photography) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Water Bed. (Clues: Gold Cup, Torn Paper, Locked Trunk) *Examine Schedule Sheet. (Result: Threats) *Confront Rosemary about her threats to the victim. (Profile: Rosemary and Vince have read Hamlet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Ask William about the victim stealing his possessions. *Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Portfolio) *Examine Portfolio. (Result: Photos of Dana) *See if Dana knew that the victim was stalking her. (Profile: The suspect knows photography, eats hotdogs and has read Hamlet, Marge has read Hamlet) *Investigate Mirror. (Clues: Smashed Device, Napkin) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyse Camera. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a venetian mask) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyse Red Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (6/9)! (no stars) The Great Game (6/9) *Investigate Apartment. (Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Marionette's Medallion) *Warn William about the marionette. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Percival. *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clue: Torn Ticket) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Wedding Invitation) *Give Percival the invitation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Help Alice out. *Investigate World Theatre. (Clue: Smashed Bracelet) *Examine Smashed Bracelet. (Result: Bracelet; New Quasi-Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Speak to Roy Ketcher. (Reward: Theatre Mask) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Hidden Falls